


Tantalizing Red

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Teasing, because where did you think I got my inspiration from?, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Johnny attends a private masquerade party in an attempt to get some investors for his new movie. Under the masks, dark lights and the scent of cigars, there is a man with pink hair and the plumpest, reddest lips that cannot stop seducing him.





	Tantalizing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong in the cherry bomb era has been doing things to me, though let's be real he has been doing things to me since the first day I laid eyes on him. That clip of him with the cherry between his lips on Vlive was what started all of this though.

                “This tastes like shit.”

                “Not a fan of whisky?”

                “My dogs shit mixed with ketchup would taste better than this.” Johnny gagged at the remaining flavour of whisky still lingering on his tongue. He grabbed his martini he left on the bar counter, and used its sweet taste to cover the hard liquor. Through the small eyehole on his right, he scanned the dark room illuminated with red lights and faint candlelight. Men and women dressed to the nines in mysterious masks made of gold and black, red and lace, white and silver, covering the upper part of their faces as they sipped their badly made martinis, smoked cigars and left lipstick prints on each other’s cheek.

                “Now remember,” his friend Jaehyun and fellow movie producer whispered in his ear. “We are here to see if we can woo any of these people into investing in our new production. That includes kissing old ladies, blowing smoke into other people’s faces and if someone wants to sleep with you, ask if they have condoms.”

                “I told you Jae,” Johnny sighed. “I’m really not into having sex with someone just for the money.”

                “Do you want to get this production off the ground or what?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, catching sight of a beautiful brunette in a tight blue dress and stiletto heels. “Let’s go make some rounds. I’m going to start with those ladies over there.”

                “But they don’t look like wealthy upper-class men.”

                “No but they are the wives or girlfriends of other wealthy upper-class men. If they won’t grant me a meeting with them, I’ll just go through the side.” Jaehyun smirked, carrying his glass in his hand and he left Johnny at the bar.

                Johnny’s black and gold mask hung precariously on his face, as it only covered the right side and a little of his left eyebrow. He shifted a little to tighten it, and while he looked down, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, burning holes at his back.

*******************

                “I’m sorry, but the prospect of investing in an indie film does not sound that appealing to me.” Smoke wisped out of that man’s mouth like clouds of mist, his cigar in his hand as he moved to snuff it out against the ash try on the table beside him. “Besides, I don’t trust a man who can’t enjoy a good Cuban.”

                “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Johnny wasn’t sorry at all. He hated smoking.

                “You know who would be really interested?” the man coughed out. “Mr. Lee, the host of this party. He loves movies and I think your story would interest him.”

                “It would?” Johnny’s eyebrows (whichever visible that is) flew up as he tried to curb his excitement.

                “Uh huh. He has made lots of investments in various films over the years. You can say he is a fine lover of the arts.”

                “Where can I find him?”

                “He’s…” the man waved around the room. “Somewhere here.”

                “Well can you tell me what he looks like?”

                “It’s a masquerade party kid,” he laughed breathily. “I don’t think you can recognize anyone. I don’t think I can recognize my own wife here.”

                “Good.” Johnny mumbled. He didn’t want to tell him about how he saw a middle-aged wealthy woman and a man 10 years younger were in the corner, his face in her bosom. If this investor knew the truth, he would cough so hard and eventually die of heart attack.

                So it was another dud. Jaehyun was at the far end of the room, letting rich ladies in their Jimmy Choo shoes fawn all over him like the latest iPhone on display. Johnny had talked to at least 4 different potential investors that night, and although he managed to get some small funding, it wasn’t nearly enough to get his project off the ground.

                Johnny stood up to find someone else, and fill up his third martini of the night. Then, he saw him. A man in a black suit with a silver mask, black and glitter swirls around his eyes. He had fair skin, cherry blossom hair and his body was smaller than his (Johnny is over 6 feet after all) but there is a grace in his step, almost like a cat walking towards it’s prey.

                It was his lips that caught Johnny’s attention. A plush bottom lip and a sexy cupid’s bow on the upper one, tainted so red and glistening in the light that it was just begging for attention. The said man with the beautiful lips caught Johnny’s eyes as the girl in front of him was just talking and talking for ages. They exchanged glances, his lips parting ever so slightly as he raised his glass to his lips.

                Johnny could not take his eyes off him. It was as if he was undressing him with his eyes. The heat from the party and the alcohol did nothing to quench his desire for the pink haired man, whose lips darted out to run along his upper bottom lip in painful seduction, his eyes never leaving Johnny’s. A tap on Johnny’s shoulder interrupted the eye fuck they had going on and Johnny turned his back, facing the bartender instead.

                “Thanks.” He said quickly as he took his drink and turned around, but as he did, he was gone.

*******************

                Dancing at masquerade parties is like a slightly fancier, Renaissance looking version of a club scene. It’s still bodies upon bodies, dancing to the music, grinding against one another or throwing up on one another, whichever came first.

                If Johnny hated smoking, then he absolutely despised dancing at parties. Dancing in the studio, dancing in your own room with nothing on but your socks, those were fine. Dancing in clubs and parties were just suffocating and almost claustrophobic, and because of his tall height, people kept bumping and knocking into him. To avoid bruises on him and others, Johnny preferred to just sit at one side, watching others.

                There was a girl who had gotten so drunk she took off her bra and was swinging it over her head like a lasso. There were two guys grinding against each other and another guy trying to join the grind fest, and then, he saw him again.

                The pink haired beauty wasn’t really dancing as much as he was just swaying. They caught each other’s eyes again, and Johnny felt his entire body grow hot and bothered. A girl in a white dress slowly moved over to where Pink Hair was, and she started dancing with him. She danced closer and closer and closer, all the while Pink Hair did not lose eye contact with Johnny.

                It was evident that the girl was very interested in Pink Hair, as she started touching him, her ring covered fingers running along his broad shoulders, but Pink Hair wasn’t really interested. He watched her touch him, her fingers coming to the crook of his neck, trying to pull him in.

                Pink Hair started responding to her touches, putting one hand on top of hers as he let her pull him closer to her, their bodies touching one another now. She grabbed him by the necktie, turned around so that her back was facing him, shamelessly grinding against him now.

                Johnny had grown from merely aroused to flat out uncomfortable. He felt his hand shaking and unable to hold his drink. He placed the glass down and made a beeline for the bathroom.

                _Get it together man._ Johnny mentally slapped himself, removing his mask and splashing his face with water. He looked up at his reflection, wiping his face and putting the mask back on.

                _I’m supposed to be looking for investors. Investors. I need money. Money money money…_

All train of thought disappeared however when Pink Hair appeared at the doorway, casually leaning against it. “Going somewhere?” he asked.

                “Yeah, back out to the party.”

                “Why? It’s such a bore.” Pink Hair clicked his tongue, coming inside and placing a hand on the sink. Even if half of his face was covered by a mask, under the bathroom lights Johnny could tell he was breathtakingly beautiful. Pink Hair looked into the mirror, biting his bottom lip gently as he ran his slender fingers along his jawline, prominent veins protruding under his skin.

                Johnny wondered what they would look like up close, in his hands as he traced them with his thumb, or in his hair grasping for dear life.

                “You look like you were having fun outside.” Johnny said.

                Pink Hair scoffed lightly, the corner of his ruby red lips turning up slightly. “I wouldn’t call that fun. I’ve had better times elsewhere.”

                “Where?”

                “Are you curious?” Pink Hair asked, his lips turning into a sly grin, and Johnny felt like he was caught red handed masturbating.

                “Just asking.”

                Pink Hair came closer and closer, he reached out to touch Johnny’s hair, tucking a stray piece behind his left ear. “Are you supposed to be the Phantom of the Opera?”

                “I didn’t think anyone would notice.” Johnny smiled for the first time, feeling Pink Hair’s feathery touch against his skin.

                “Take off the mask when you come.” Pink Hair slid something into his front chest pocket. With that, he spun around and quickly left the bathroom, almost as if he never came in the first place. Johnny felt his chest pocket and took the object out.

                A key, with the number 506 on it.

*******************

                _There are a million ways this could go wrong._ Johnny thought. He was about to go into a room in one of the fanciest hotels in Seoul, to meet a man who spent all night seducing him with his fiery gaze, sultry moves and those damned lips. If Jaehyun knew what he was doing he would never hear the end of it.

                _There is still time to run._ The key was lodged into the key lock of room 506, his feet shuffling against the hotel’s plush carpets. The key turned, the door to his every dirty fantasy opened.

                Remembering the order earlier, Johnny removed his mask and placed it on the table by the door. A silver mask was next to it and Johnny gulped. Pink Hair removed his too.

                “Shit.” A voice came from the corner of the room, where Pink Hair was seated, a bowl of cherries by his side and a glass of red wine. “If I knew how gorgeous you were I would have called you earlier.”

                Johnny knew Pink Hair would be breath-taking, but he had underestimated just how beautiful a living human could be. Pink Hair has a sharp jawline, deep eyes and a tiny scar underneath it that provided the only indication Pink Hair was a real person. He was sitting cross legged, his tie was loose, revealing his deep collar bones and his jacket and shirt were rolled up to reveal his thin arms, their veins pulsating and throbbing underneath.

                “You are pretty gorgeous yourself.” Johnny breathed out.

                “What’s your name?”

                “Johnny.”

                “Nice.” Pink Hair placed a cherry between his lips. “Two syllables. Makes it easier for me to scream it afterwards.”

                “And what about you?” Johnny’s confidence was oddly rising in his presence, as he removed his suit jacket and walked towards him.

                “Taeyong, but you can call me anything you like.” Taeyong bit into the cherry, it’s red juices escaping the fruit and tainting his lips. Johnny’s eyes followed one of its trail along Taeyong’s lips, escaping the corners and running down his chin. _Fuck that was hot._

                “Tell me Johnny,” Taeyong stood up, spitting out the pit of the cherry in his wine glass. “How does it feel to spend the night undressing me with your eyes?”

                “I should ask you that same question.”

                Taeyong chuckled lightly. “You don’t give in easily, do you?” Taeyong came closer, his cologne strong and musky.

                “You spent the night eye-fucking me first.”

                “True,” Taeyong’s eyes were beautiful, glassy orbs of stars, seduction and lust. Johnny could feel his pants getting even tighter than at the party. “I just hope the reality is better than what I have in my head.” He squeezed the front of Johnny’s pants playfully, and a naughty grin appeared on his face. “I think I won’t be disappointed.”

                “Fuck,” Johnny cursed lightly, tipping his head back as Taeyong’s grip on his front did not loosen. “Stop doing that.”

                “What?”

                “With your lips.” He said. “I want to take them between mine and leave bruises all over them.”

                “Sounds hot.” Taeyong teased, biting his bottom lip. “If you like it when I bite them, you’re going to love them _around_ you.”

                It was as if a spring snapped in Johnny’s brain. He grabbed Taeyong’s face with his hands and planted a heated kiss on his lips, finally tasting those sensual lips he had been fantasising all night. Taeyong’s hands wrapped around Johnny’s neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were tight and taunt, pressing against each other so hard there was barely room to breathe.

                Taeyong pushed Johnny onto the bed with all his strength, legs draping over his as he straddled him. He pressed his forehead against his, lips hovering each other’s, still tingling from the heat of the kiss as Taeyong’s hips swirled in a gentle motion, their crotches grinding together.

                “Fuck…” Taeyong snarled out, fingers pulling at Johnny’s soft locks. “You feel so big.”

                “Kiss me baby.” Johnny’s hands cupped Taeyong’s ass, bringing him closer as they shared another heated kiss. Taeyong grinded his lower half against Johnny, eyes turning into the back of his head when he felt Johnny’s lips leave his and started sucking on his neck.

                “I want to see you.” He said, pushing Johnny back, getting off his lap, eager fingers fumbling with Johnny’s pants. Johnny let out a breathless moan as his lower region felt the cold air of the hotel room, his cock finally relieved after a night of torture.

                “Shit.” Taeyong mumbled, planting little kisses on Johnny’s dick. “I want to taste you so bad.”

                “Tae…wait…” Johnny could hardly speak as Taeyong’s red lips wrapped around his length, tongue running along the underside, sucking gently, making loud slurping noises so indecent they would have to call the cops. Taeyong’s head bobbed backwards and fore-wards, his pink hair almost poking his eye so Johnny ran a hand into Taeyong’s hair, softly guiding him. It was taking everywhere fibre of his being to not lose control and fuck Taeyong’s mouth.

                Taeyong hummed as he brought his hands up to play with Johnny’s balls, closing his eyes to savour the salty taste in his mouth, like a child sucking on his favourite lollipop. He started moving faster and faster, with Johnny’s grip on his hair getting harder and harder.

                “Fuck baby…I’m going to…”

                “Johnny…you taste so good…”

                “Baby…I…fuck!” A tsunami of pleasure made his toes curl as he came loose, streaks of white cum painting the corner of Taeyong’s lips. It dribbled down his chin and onto the floor, some on his nose, others still on his lips as he ran a dirty tongue all over it.

                “You taste so good.” He smirked naughtily, gently sucking on two fingers. “I think I found my favourite my flavour.”

                “You take my cock so well babe.” Johnny pulled Taeyong into his arms. “Let’s see if you can handle it inside you.”

                Johnny almost tore Taeyong’s clothing off, revealing a pale, skinny body underneath with dainty hips and an angry cock, red and pulsating as Taeyong hissed at the relief. Johnny squeezed the two round globes behind him and Taeyong leaned forward in his arms, moaning at the touch.

                “Get on all fours.” Taeyong obeyed immediately, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in as he made sure his ass was up, legs spread wide open.

                “Do you have lube?”

                “T…table…” Taeyong was in pain from all of this teasing. He wanted to cry when he was left untouched for a few seconds, and when he felt the bed dip and Johnny’s hands on his lower back he moaned deeply.

                “Oh god…” he moaned again as he felt a finger inside, making lazy circles around his entrance.

                “You feel so tight babe, are you sure you can handle this?” Johnny asked, inserting another finger, scissoring him open and Taeyong was almost thrashing about.

                “Yes. Give it to me. Fuck me Johnny, please.”

                “When you beg it’s hard to say no.” Johnny chuckled. “Are you ready baby?”

                “Fuck yes, give it…holy fuck…” Taeyong screamed the last word as he felt a huge muscle entering him.

                “Breathe baby, breathe…” Johnny coaxed, one hand on his inner thigh as he pressed kisses down his back. Taeyong breathed hard, trying to adjust himself to Johnny’s size, tears on the edge of his eyes.

                “Move…”

                Taeyong’s velvety tight walls around Johnny’s length was almost too much to bear, as he started thrusting slowly, building up pace and going faster and faster. Taeyong’s knees were shaking uncontrollably and he had to bury his face with a pillow, trying to cover the moans he was making.

                “Don’t cover your face baby.” Johnny said, snatching the pillow away. “I want to hear you.”

                “Johnny…Johnny..fuck fuck fuck…”

                “You are so tight baby.” Johnny grunted. “You like this don’t you? You love feeling cock inside you don’t you?”

                “Yes oh fuck yes…” Taeyong panted like a wild animal in heat. His face were as red as his already swollen lips and his fingers were grabbing the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He spilled about a thousand curses when Johnny pulled out all of a sudden, only to flip him over and enter him again.

                “Look at me when you come. Scream my name.”

                “Johnny…” Taeyong could hardly keep eye contact because they kept rolling into the back of his eyes. “I’m so close..”

                “Really?” Johnny started thrusting harder and Taeyong screamed, nearly pulling the sheets apart as he felt his impending release. He reached down to touch his throbbing cock, feeling the veins underneath it with his thumb. “Come for me baby.”

                “Johnny!!” Ribbons of white cum painted Johnny’s chest, some falling on Taeyong’s stomach.

                “Fuck babe I’m close…”

                “Come in me Johnny.” Taeyong said, wrapping both arms around Johnny as he moaned, feeling a warm jolt in him. Johnny thrusted a few more times, body stick with cum and covered in sweat, before pulling out and dumping the condom in a nearby trash bin.

                “You look even more beautiful like this.” Johnny kissed Taeyong, biting his lower bottom lip. “Messy hair and undone from my cock.”

                “Johnny…” Taeyong slurred, a small grin forming on his face, chest heaving up and down. “You are so good.”

                They shared another messy kiss, bodies entangled as the night deepened.

*******************

                Johnny was beginning to regret his decision when he opened his eyes, realizing he was not in his room but in a hotel room instead. _God what stupid thing did I do this time?_ He thought about the party, the alcohol, the smoke…and Taeyong. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Taeyong. Clothes were strewn all over, and a broken condom wrapper by the foot of the bed reminded Johnny of the activities the night before and he almost blushed.

                There were sounds of water running in the bathroom, and Johnny was contemplating on surprising Taeyong, but then the phone rang violently and Johnny reached for it.

                “Hello?”

                “Johnny! It’s Jaehyun!!” Jaehyun’s cheery morning voice was a little too much for such an early hour. “We did it! We got the funds needed for the movie!!”

                “That’s amazing!” Johnny exclaimed, kicking his covers away.

                “I don’t know how you did it, but Mr. Lee Taeyong said yes to investing! Not only is he giving us our desired amount, he’s investing another 3 million!”

                “Mr. Lee Tae-who?” Johnny asked, head whipping over to the bathroom, where Taeyong was in black boxers so short you could see the curve of his ass and his white dress shirt from the night before.

                “Mr. Lee Taeyong, the host of the party. He called a couple of hours ago to confirm the investment. He said he was very excited about this project.”

                “Did he?” Johnny mumbled half-heartedly, watching Taeyong come out of the bathroom and climbing back onto the bed, hands massaging Johnny’s shoulders as he pressed lazy kisses on Johnny’s neck.

                “I don’t know what you did or who you had to sleep with, but we did it!” Johnny cut the call and tossed his phone aside. Taeyong to the opportunity to plop down on Johnny’s lap, finding themselves in a position similar to the night before.

                “I know what you’re thinking,” Taeyong smiled. “You’re wondering how I knew you were a producer and what your project is. You’re also wondering how you can thank me.”

                “Right.”

                “I can answer questions later, and as for thanking me, there is only one way.” Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny, cherry red lips ghosting over his ear as he whispered his, deepest, darkest, dirtiest fantasies.

                Far be it from Johnny to deny a beautiful creature, not to mention a shareholder.             

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I highkey ship the 95 liner best friends XD This is my first time writing smut for NCT, and I haven't written it in a while, so I hope it was okay! Let me know what you think!


End file.
